BELLA IS BACK AND BITCHY AS EVER
by MrsRileyFinnxx
Summary: the Cullen's left in NM. Bella jumped off the cliff. Jacob never saved her, Victoria did.5 years later she runs into the Cullens will the CUllens accept the new her? will she forgive them?
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Ugh! I hate mornings but still I am here in Forks for the reunion of the high school I use to attend I believe in my human years which are a blur to me for an unknown reason but I do remember the _Cullen's_ and how they left me, my change and meeting my true mate Riley. I love Riley from the day we meet though I wished under different circumstances

-_Flash Back-_

_I was at the top of the Cliff in La Push hearing Edwards plea for me not to jump off that cliff but then I said out loud "you wanted me to be human well watch me" as I flung myself of into the water. At first I did not notice the weather change but it was a storm, the water constantly pushed me under whenever I reached the surface. _

_At the time I noticed Victoria swimming towards me some part of me wanted to swim away but I wanted to die. She got me out of the water and took me to my meadow I once shared with Edward, there was a man waiting for her but everything stopped when I saw him. He was so beautiful a true god. His skin perfectly pale and his eyes burning red. He had light brown hair "well what do we have here? Bella it seems that you have found your mate" Victoria smirked huh? No it can't be I was meant to be Edwards mate "no Victoria I believe you have it wrong I belong to Edward he is my mate or at least that's what he said"_

"_Dear Bella he lied about it he was only using you for your blood. Bella listen I will not kill you but I will turn you to be with my son Riley" Victoria said but she waited I wondered what for? Until Riley spoke "sweetheart she is waiting for your approval" I melted at his voice it was so musical and light I nodded as Riley grabbed one of my hands it felt like it belonged there. Victoria bit down on my neck both sides and my wrist and ankles "we will be here for you when you wake Bella" she whispered then I slipped into darkness_

_-Flash back ends-_

It has been 5 years since I changed, I pretty much skipped the newborn part I have a gift I am a mental and physical shield and I can read minds, emotions and project my feelings to anyone. Not only that but I changed my appearance I have sleek black hair with red streaks through it my eyes are constantly black no matter what mood I am in well beside when I'm pissed then my eyes turn red, I am not clumsy or shy anymore. "Bella m_y _dear it is show time" my husband/mate reminded me. Riley had married me a few months after my change he said he wanted to do things the human way for me which was perfect. On our honeymoon he claimed me as his and vise versa "alright dear I am coming" I said but I turned round to see Riley there. I quickly gave him a passionate kiss before taking his hand and walking to the stage.

I was stopped by Victoria my new mother before anything else happened "daughter the Cullen's are here but they don't know the new you" I smirked at this information this shall be fun "well but all means mother let them know"

"Ok here she is the one and only sensation BELLA SWAN" the announcer said

"that's my cue remember Riley love don't go near the Cullen's without me or mother actually mother stay by him at all time never let him out of your sight" I order yes I am sort of like the leader of our coven only because I turned bitchy. I walked out on stage and instantly spotted them in the first row. Quickly I went through their thoughts

_My daughter is alive… but that is impossible I hope she forgives us- ESME_

_Oh my dear daughter how she must hate us- CARLISLE_

_BELLA IS ALIVE… my beautiful mate is alive – EDWARD_

_My sister is here wow she is so beautiful I'm jealous- ROSALIE_

_BELLSY IS ALIVE oh god what if she doesn't forgive me- EMMETT_

_Nice fashion Bella HOT I so would do her – ALICE_

_Bella is nervous I know it's us maybe I can calm her- JASPER_

I got Jaspers calm wave and kindly accepted it. I went to the microphone and spoke "hello Forks how I have missed you all how are we tonight?" I ask as usual "I would like to thank everyone for coming out and seeing me perform I love you all out of everyone in the world you are my favourite people ok this is my last song for tonight it's called my immortal" as I started singing I looked right at Edward

"_My Immortal"_

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone _

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase _

_[Chorus:]_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me these wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase _

_[Chorus]_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me _

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along _

_[Chorus]_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

"thank you and goodnight" I said as I bowed and left the stage into the arms of Riley "you were perfect my love as always I am sorry to say but the Cullen's are in your dressing room with Victoria" I groaned, he chuckled and pulled me along

VICTORIA'S POV

Bella was performing her last song for the night so Riley and I got her room ready as usual but this time the Cullen's were waiting in there "I am sorry but no one beside us are allowed back here" Riley said as Edward growled so I growled back and protectively stood in front of my son "Victoria we mean no harm" their leader I think Carlisle said, but I didn't let up "make carrot top stop growling at my son then I will ease and Riley, Bella will be finishing collect her son" I told him so he left "so you are friend with Bella now?" the little pixie glared, I didn't like this so I growled again, not moving

"easy now Victoria" Esme snapped, what is with them don't they understand I am pissed "mother she is not in to mood to be told to ease Edward has made her pissed by growling at her son then Alice glaring at her because of the friendship she has with Bella" the blonde curls boy said

"Friendship more like she is my daughter" I snapped back slowly easing my stance as Bella entered the room and came straight to me with Riley right behind her "mother please calm down" Bella said as she stroked my hair. Riley playfully growled at Bella pretending to act jealous "Bella sweetheart I thought you loved me I knew you were lesbian" he pouted causing Bella to chuckle

"Riley you know I love you beside she is my mother it would just be wrong dear" Carrot top growled again then went to attack Riley before anyone could grab Edward he was pinned to the back wall "now you done it asshole" I glared as I flanked Bella who stood in front of us protectively "what's going on?" Carlisle asked

"Your son attempted to attack Bella's mate and in her books it is never allowed unless it's me because I am their mother" I was cut off by a loud snarl coming from Bella "never lay a hand on my mate again or I will kill you so fast you won't time to move" she gritted through her teeth. I went to stand between Bella and Edward because I knew she would never hurt me. Riley knew what I was doing because he moved to Bella's side "Bella love I am fine see no a hair on my head unplaced let him down and we will explain everything to them"

"fine but I will not be responsible for any further actions that may be held in the future ok" Bella snapped _that is all I want daughter_ I thought she relaxed slowly as Riley embraced her in a protective but passionate hug I relaxed to but then a thud shook me again I turned and saw Edward on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh "Bella we would love for you to come to house with your mother and mate so we can exchange stories" Esme said, Bella looked at me then to Riley we both nodded our head. You see our coven is a little different although I am the one to have changed Bella and Riley and became their mother. Bella is the one who runs our coven because she is really bitchy when we make decisions for her.

-Skip to the Cullen's house-

Bella's POV

We are back at the Cullen's place I stayed tightly at Riley's side, as we moved to their lounge room I made sure the Cullen's were on one side of the room as I moved my coven to the other side I listened to their thoughts again

_My lord Bells is powerful I really hope she forgives me I know I must have been an awful brother leaving her- Emmett_

_Bella is a bitch, me like very much I hope we become friends Riley seems good for her, I am happy for her- Rosalie_

_Victoria has changed her she is no longer my Bella, my love I hope she is happy with Riley I will not stand in her way- Edward_

I stopped listen as everyone watched me as I sat on Riley's lap with my mother close by my side to make sure she was safe in my reach. I relaxed again when I saw none posed a threat "look no offense but my Bella is losing her cool here even though she seems content so start talking" my love said, I knew I was projecting how I felt but at this moment I couldn't help it. Carlisle got up a bit too quick for my liking so I growled he stood there shocked "Bella I mean harm" he showed his palms innocently so I nodded my head

"Ok I wanted to apologize for my family for leaving you when Edward said you didn't want to be a part of this family anymore we felt that there was no reason for us to stay" he whispered wait what? Edward lied to them? I was about to answer when my mother did "YOU ARE FUCKING JOKING RIGHT YOUR IDIOT OF A SON LEFT MY DAUGHTER FOR DEAD IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS AFTER SAYING HE DID NOT WANT HER ANYMORE, SHE WAS A PET A FUCKING PUPPET THAT WAS ONLY ATTRACTING DANGER FOR YOU LOT SHE FUCKING CUT HER SELF THEN SHE GOT ISOLATED IN HOSPITAL BECAUSE SHE REFUSED TO EAT OR DRINK. SHE WAS A FUCKING LIVING ZOMBIE. SHE LITERALLY THREW HER SELF OF A CLIIFF IN HOPE FOR DEATH YOU ARE LUCKY I GOT TO HER WHEN I DID I WAS PROTECTING HER I TOOK HER TO MEET RILEY THAT'S WHEN THEY FELL IN LOVE" my mother roared, I couldn't help but laugh my mother hardly get angry at anything so it was funny to see her go off at the Cullen's

"Bella is that true?" Rosalie asked me I shrugged a bit they looked confused at me

"I don't remember much of my human years only you lot, mother and Riley I do remember jumping off the cliff and all but I only go by what mother has shown me and if you are wondering I read minds, emotion and I am a shield both mentally and physically and I project my emotion. My eyes are black constantly they only change with my anger we are on the diet of animal blood" I told them, there was silence a real awkward "she is right Bella I did that to you" Edward admitted

Edward was pinned to the ground not by mother, Riley or me but by Rosalie and for the first time in what I can remember Rosalie looked like and actual vampire, Emmett had to hold Rosalie back in time for me to hear her growled "YOU FUCKING BASTARD HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HER? SHE NEVER FUCKING DESERVED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY SISTER? DO YOU SEE WHY I NEVER GOT CLOSE? I KNEW YOU WOULD FUCK UP SOME WAY". Before anyone blinked I was in front of Rosalie and I hugged her so tightly, she hugged me back "oh Bella I am so sorry I was a bitch to you, I know you might not remember and I don't blame you" I laughed lightly

_wonder what Bella would say if she figured out that Emmett, Jasper and I were kicked out for defending Jasper because everyone blamed him for leaving Bella- ROSALIE_

"IDIOT YOU VILE FUCKING IDIOTS" I yelled I couldnt help


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously_

_wonder what Bella would say if she figured out that Emmett, Jasper and I were kicked out for defending Jasper because everyone blamed him for leaving Bella- ROSALIE_

_"IDIOT YOU VILE FUCKING IDIOTS" I yelled I couldnt help_

Bella's POV

"IDIOT YOU VILE FUCKING IDIOTS HOW DARE YOU ALL BESIDE ROSALIE AND EMMETT BLAME JASPER BECAUSE EDWARD LEFT ME, THIS WAS NOT HIS FAULT IT WAS EDWARDS, HE LEFT, HE SAID ALL THAT SHIT TOO ME, HELL EDWARD WANTED TO LEAVE WHEN I WAS IN HOSPITAL AFTER WHAT HAPPENED TO JAMES. THIS WASNT JASPERS FAULT. YOU KNOW I WOULD NEVER OF BELIEVED THAT CARLISLE YOU WOULD EVER LET THE BLAME BE BROUGHT ON YOUR CHILD BECAUSE HE FELT EVERYONES BLOODLUST NOT ONLY THAT BUT EDWARDS BLOODLUST BECAUSE WE ALL FUCKING KNEW I WAS A FUCKING CALLER TOO HIM" I yelled, honestly though were do they get off doing that shit? if I had ever known ever that this shit whould happen I would have never been with them. But no MR- I- A- SPARKLY-ASS- VAMPIRE- CULLEN had to bloody fucking Dazzle me didnt he

"Bella we are sorry, we never kinew that Edward said that to you. but what does interest me is that with the time you had to learn about becoming a vampire and learning what happens with your memories that you would want to keep them" Carlisle said. Riley growled in warning at Carlisle showing that he believes I am not a science project at all. I finally figured out


End file.
